Visions and Voices
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 3 | afleveringnummer= 10 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 10 december, 2016 | vorige= An Inside Man | volgende= Ghosts of Geonosis }} Visions and Voices is de tiende episode uit het derde seizoen van Star Wars: Rebels. Synopsis Phoenix Rebel Cell is nog steeds van plan om de nieuwe fabrieken van het Empire op Lothal aan te vallen. Hera Syndulla plant een verkenning en ze wil Ezra de leiding geven. Ezra is echter volledig van de wereld door een soort levend visioen van Maul op Chopper Base. Hij hoort Maul constant naar hem fluisteren en ziet hem even laten ook opduiken in de briefing. Ezra verliest daarna het bewustzijn. Ezra biecht op aan Kanan Jarrus wat er gaande is, maar omdat hij het zo snel mogelijk wil achterwege laten, beslist Ezra om de missie aan te nemen en om zo snel mogelijk te vertrekken. Maar eens uit de Ghost ziet Ezra alweer Maul en valt hij hem zelfs aan. Wanneer Kanan en Sabine Ezra tegenhouden en hem verplichten om echt te kijken, merkt Ezra dat het niet Maul is maar een soldaat die hij heeft aangevallen. Kanan kan Hera toch overtuigen om de missie voort te zetten met de Ghost. Hij, Sabine en Ezra blijven op Atollon. Ezra en Kanan reizen naar Bendu. Bendu zegt nogmaals dat hij al had verwittigd dat het gevaarlijk was om de Holocrons samen te voegen en dat het geen goed nieuws is dat Ezra Maul in zijn visioen blijft zien. Meteen daarna wandelt Maul doodleuk naar Kanan en Ezra toe. Het blijkt dat hij de locatie van de rebellenbasis te weten is gekomen toen hij en Ezra hun geesten gelinkt waren tijdens het koppelen van de holocrons. Maul beseft dat er zowel in zijn visioen als in dat van Ezra een puzzelstuk ontbrak. Hij wil Ezra overtuigen om nogmaals hun geesten te verbinden en om zo de ontbrekende info te achterhalen. Kanan en Ezra willen dat niet doen, maar Maul dreigt ermee om de locatie van Atollon bekend te maken voor het Empire. Ezra stemt toe en zegt aan Kanan dat het misschien hun beste kans is om de Sith te vernietigen. Kanan heeft Ezra echter laten traceren door Sabine en de Phantom II achtervolgt de Nightbrother van Maul die naar Dathomir reist. Ezra vraagt aan Maul welke planeet het is en wat er is gebeurd, vanwege de talloze ruïnes. Maul legt uit dat Dathomir zijn thuisplaneet was en dat zijn volk, de Nightsisters zijn uitgeroeid. Hij wil hun geesten linken in een oud ritueel van ‘old magic’. In een van de verlaten grotten van de Nightsisters heeft Maul voorwerpen uit zijn verleden verzameld, zoals een portret van Satine Kryze en zijn Darksaber. Om de koppeling in gang te zetten moeten Maul en Ezra een drankje volledig uitdrinken op een altaar van de Nightsisters. De Phantom II is ondertussen ook geland op Dathomir. De oude magie lijkt te werken. De ogen van Maul en Ezra worden felgroen en Maul ziet een planeet met twee zonnen, terwijl Ezra beseft dat Obi-Wan Kenobi nog in leven is. Omdat Maul hierdoor wordt herinnerd aan zijn eerste confrontatie ooit met de Jedi op Tatooine, weet hij mogelijk op welke planeet Obi-Wan zich bevindt. Het ritueel wordt gestopt, maar twee geesten van Nightsisters eisen compensatie voor het gebruik van hun altaar en magie. Dat dient te gebeuren met bloed, maar daarin hebben Maul en Ezra geen zin. Op dat moment komen Kanan en Sabine nietsvermoedend de grot binnengestapt en worden ze bezeten door de twee geesten. Maul wil helpen en beveelt Ezra om te vluchten aangezien de geesten de grot niet kunnen verlaten. Ezra beseft snel dat Maul weer zichzelf heeft geholpen. Hij wil dat Ezra zijn leerling wordt om samen op zoek te gaan naar de planeet met de twee zonnen, maar Ezra weigert en wil Kanan en Sabine bevrijden. Maul laat Ezra in de steek zonder hem aan te vallen en vertrekt vanop Dathomir. Ezra bedenkt dat hij de lichamen van Kanan en Sabine uit de grot moet zien te krijgen. De geest in Sabine grijpt de Darksaber en valt Ezra aan. Met enkele Force pushes kan Ezra Sabine buiten de grot duwen, waardoor de bezetenheid eindigt. Kanan zit in het midden op het altaar en lijkt helemaal te zijn bezeten. De Nightsister-geesten spreken van een voortzetting van hun orde. Ezra confronteert de geest in Kanan, maar wil vooral dat ze zijn meester met rust laten. Hij beveelt de geesten Kanan te bevrijden en hem in de plaats te nemen. Terwijl Kanan ontwaakt, proberen de geesten Ezra over te nemen, maar op dat moment hakt hij hun altaar in twee waardoor de geesten verdwijnen. Ezra zegt aan Kanan dat hij Obi-Wan Kenobi heeft gezien in zijn gedeeltelijk visioen met Maul en dat Kenobi zich op een planeet met twee zonnen bevindt. Sabine gaat nog even terug naar de grot, waar ze de Darksaber van haar voorouders opraapt en meeneemt. Index Personages *Hera Syndulla *Kanan Jarrus *Chopper *Zeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *Ezra Bridger *Rex *Maul Species *Twi'lek *Lasat *Zabrak Schepen *Ghost *Nightbrother *Phantom II Planeten *Dathomir - debuut category:Star Wars Rebels